The Price We Pay
by DeviousDesire
Summary: Ashley recieves tickets and a private Meet & Greet pass to "Glee Live!" for her High School Graduation. What she doesn't know is that her life is going to change drastically, starting with finding true love.  Rated M for language and LEMONS GALORE!
1. Blue Prius

Ashley's POV

"Happy graduation, sweetheart." my mom smiled, handing me a small envelope. I looked around at all of the guests at my graduation party, totally puzzled as to why they were all grinning at me suspiciously. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper inside. Scanning the papers, I read them carefully in my head.

Admit One: FLOOR- Row A, Seat 15

Glee LIVE! + Private Meet Greet

June 14th, 2011

Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, Ohio

I screamed. I didn't mean to, but I did. "Glee" made it cool for me to be in show choir and it gave me massive amounts of confidence. Seeing them live and meeting them in person meant meeting my idols. I was especially excited to meet Kevin McHale, the man who played Artie Abrams, the parapalegic with an angel-like voice. To me, he was the perfect man. It was an absolute dream come true.

The actual day felt like months to wait for, when in reality, it was only a few days. I had picked out the perfect outfit to wear for this momentus occasion: A black Queen t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and black converse. I looked f-i-n-e. As I drove myself to Cleveland, I blasted my "Glee" playlist from the speakers of my car. Just as I was entering the outskirts of the city I passed a blue Prius. Driving the car was a man. He was skinny with brown hair and glasses, and he was wearing a brown leather jacket with a blue scarf and a white t-shirt underneath. When Artie's version of "P.Y.T" came over the speakers, I turned the music way up, as he was my favorite character. The man in the car beside me grinned and laughed as I danced and sang along to the music. Kevin McHale's beautiful voice flowed out of the speakers and into my ears, making me happier than I'd been in a long time. He always made me happy. When I looked over to see the man again, he was gone. I sighed and continued driving, on my way to meet my idols and the man of my dreams.

The concert began and my heart stopped. They were there right there, within an arm's distance from me. As Kevin began to roll out on stage in his faux-parapalegic state, singing "Dancin' With Myself", I about lost it. He was adorable. Right as he passed me, he stopped, looking at me quizically. My heart skipped a beat when he looked at me, but confusion soon set in when I realized he was staring at me. As thrilled as I was that my dream man actually knew I was alive, the look on his face was freaking me out. He finally realized he was staring at me and broke the eye contact. My heart sank a little, but the feeling rekindled as I noticed him periodically looking at me throughout the night.

I followed the signs for the Private Meet and Greet to a small room in the back of the stadium. When I peeked in, I noticed that there was no one there, so I sat down on one of the four leather couches. My stomach was doing backflips the whole time. Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked my idols, led at the helm by Lea Michele. I stood up and smiled as they came over to me. They were all there: Corey, Mark, Chord, Jenna, Ashley, Heather, Naya, Dianna, Harry, Matthew, Lea, Amber, Chris, Darren, and, of course, Kevin. He was at the back of the group, whispering something to Corey. That's when I noticed it...the jacket, the scarf, the white t-shirt. The guy from the Prius. It was Kevin.


	2. An End and a Beginning

**A/N: **Hey, guys! This chapter will be in Kevin's POV. I like to switch it up sometimes, ya digg? Okay...enjoy chapter 2!

Kevin's POV

"You're...pregnant?" I asked shakily into the phone.

"Mmmhmm. It's...it's not yours, Kev," Giada, my girlfriend, whispered. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Not...not mine? What do you mean it isn't mine? Who else's could it be?" I yelled. Corey, my castmate and best friend, looked at me from the couch, sighing. Giada swallowed before answering.

"Um...it's...uh...Rodney's," she whispered. That was it. I lost it.

"RODNEY? WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH RODNEY?" I screamed. I was fuming.

"It was right after you left on tour! I was lonely and scared!" she tried to justify herself.

"You had SEX with my COUSIN, Gi!" I couldn't believe it. I had been gone a month and my girlfriend was already making babies with my first cousin. Giada pleaded with me.

"Kevin! Please!" I didn't want to hear any of it.

"Why? Just...tell me why, Gi. Is it 'cause I'm bad in bed? Because I can work on that! Is it 'cause I'm always gone?" She yelled forcefully into the phone.

"No, Kevin! It's because you're not making enough money when you're not filming your damn 'Glee' show! Rodney's a doctor at John's Hopkins! He makes twice what you make in the off season of 'Glee'! He can support my lifestyle." I was in shock. This whole thing was about money?

"Y'know what, Gi? We're done. I knew you were kind of hard to deal with sometimes, but I never figured you for a selfish bitch." I yelled, pressing the 'END' key forcefully with my thumb. Corey walked over to my side and squeezed my shoulder.

"Dude, it's gonna be okay. I promise." he consoled. I was glad he was there for me, but I just wanted to be alone.

"I've gotta get some coffee." I sighed, on the verge of tears. Corey loosened his grip on my shoulder.

"Okay, man. But hurry back, because we have a show at the Q tonight and then a private MG after." he yelled after me. I was already out the door.

As I reached the outskirts of Cleveland, I heard a car blasting some Michael Jackson quite loudly. As it pulled up beside me, I recognized "P.Y.T." as the song. The driver was a girl, a little younger than me, wearing a black Queen t-shirt. She had good choice in clothes and music, and she was pretty attractive. Watching her dance, sing, and occasionally, look over at me made my terrible mood lighten. I smiled at her...until I noticed something. That voice in the song. That was NOT Michael Jackson...that was ME. She was a fan, probably on her way to the show. I panicked and veered off onto an exit ramp. I silently wondered if I would ever see her again.

The crowd was roaring and the energy was incredible. I sat down in my wheelchair and rolled out onstage as the chords for "Dancin' With Myself" came through my headset. I began singing into my mic and rolling around, doing little tricks here and there. Suddenly, in the front row, I saw her. The girl from the car. She was right there. She was beautiful. Brown hair that reached the tops of her breasts, brown eyes that were filled with passion, and rosy lips that were full, but not too full. In her eyes was a look that I've never seen from a fan - respect. Like she knew the real me, not Artie...Kevin. I suddenly realized that I was staring at her, and slowly rolled away. Throughout the night, I periodically looked her way, just to see her perfect smile.

I reached for my leather jacket and scarf as we made our way from backstage to the Private MG room. Corey soon approached me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, let's guess. Rich, prebubescent brat? Or overly-excited contest winner?" Corey asked. We always tried to guess what kind of person would actually afford the money to come meet us. Although, I didn't particularly like the idea that people had to pay to come see us...like we were some carnival sideshow.

"I really kind of hope it was that girl I told you about." I confessed.

"Dude, there were like...20,000 people in there. The odds of it being her are really slim." Corey whispered. Lea opened the door and I whispered back to Corey.

"Yeah, well a guy can dream, can't he?" I looked up and stopped, shocked. It was her. The girl from the car. She was here.

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Alejandro

Okay, here's chapter 3. I'm gonna warn you, next chapter will have **lemons**. You've been warned.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

"Hi. I'm Lea Michele," she smiled as she took my hand. I smiled back and tried not to focus on Kevin staring at me.

"Hey, I'm Ashley." I shook her hand, suddenly feeling very starstruck.

"Oh, cool. Me, too." Ashley Fink said as she emerged from the back of the group. I laughed. She was one of the funniest girls on the show.

"So, Ashley, what brings you here?" Corey asked, still standing next to Kevin. I faced Corey, but I looked into Kevin's eyes the whole time I spoke.

"My mom...bought me these tickets as a graduation present. I can't even tell you guys how much I respect you. You're all extremely talented. I can only hope to be half as talented as you all with my music." I smiled. Kevin's eyes lit up and he flashed that gorgeous smile of his.

"What kinda music do you do?" Chord asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes. I blushed and glanced around the room.

"Oh...uh...I sing...a little. I mean, I'm in show choir at school, but I'm no Barbra." I smiled. Just then, Kevin stepped forward.

"Please, sing for us, Ashley." he whispered. His blue eyes burned into mine. I lost my breath for a minute, struggling to remember what had just happened.

"Oh...uh...okay. Sure. How about some 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga?" I smirked. The cast all agreed simultaneously. Mark ran over and put a CD into the player, hitting the play button. The haunting violin flowed through the room and I closed my eyes.

_**"I know that we are young and I know you may love me**_

_**But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro.**_

_**She's got both hands in her pockets**_

_**And she won't look at you, won't look at you**_

_**She hides true love, en su bolsillo**_

_**She's got a halo around her finger around you."**_

Everyone stared at me in awe. I had no idea that I could sound like this, so I was just as shocked as they were.

_**"You know that I love you, boy**_

_**Hot like Mexico, rejoice**_

_**At this point I gotta choose**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro**_

_**I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando**_

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch**_

_**Just smoke one cigarette and hush**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto**_

_**Alejandro, Alejandro**_

_**Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro**_

_**Alejandro, Alejandro**_

_**Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro**_

_**Stop please, just let me go**_

_**Alejandro, just let me go."**_

Kevin started in on the second verse, his perfect voice hitting every note spot on.

_**"She's not broken, she's just a baby**_

_**But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad**_

_**And all those flames that burned before him**_

_**Now he's gonna firefight, got cool the bad."**_

Overcome with an incredible sense of confidence, I turned to Kevin seductively, walking toward him as he smirked back at me.

_**"You know that I love you, boy**_

_**Hot like Mexico, rejoice**_

_**At this point I gotta choose**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro**_

_**I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando**_

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch**_

_**Just smoke one cigarette and hush**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto."**_

We sang the rest of the song together, staring deep into eachother's eyes the whole time.

_**"Alejandro, Alejandro**_

_**Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro**_

_**Alejandro, Alejandro**_

_**Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro**_

_**Don't bother me, don't bother me, Alejandro**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, bye Fernando**_

_**I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro**_

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Fernando**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro**_

_**I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando**_

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch**_

_**Just smoke one cigarette and hush**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto**_

_**Alejandro, Alejandro**_

_**Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro**_

_**Alejandro, Alejandro**_

_**Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro**_

_**(Alejandro, Alejandro)**_

_**nI'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernado**_

_**(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)**_

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch**_

_**(Alejandro, Alejandro)**_

_**Just smoke one cigarette and hush**_

_**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto**_

_**(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)**_

_**Alejandro."**_

The cast cheered and Kevin smiled wide. Suddenly, a man in a black suit walked into the room and the group parted. It was Ryan. As in Ryan Murphy, the creator of "Glee".

"You got pipes, kid. What's your name?" he asked, looking at me. I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Um, Ashley..." I said, looking at the floor. Ryan inched closer to me, taking his sunglasses off.

"How would you like to be on "Glee"? You would be amazing. We were looking to end the Bartie relationship this season anyway so we can start Brittana. The fans want it, we will deliver. You, my dear, would be perfect for playing Artie's new woman. We can call you...Artley!" Ryan said, holding my shoulder, bringing me over to Kevin.

"Wha'dya think, Kevin? Isn't she perfect?" he said, turning me to face him. Kevin smiled, staring deep into my eyes. He whispered quietly.

"Yeah. She is."


	4. Love at First Sight

Okay...this is the chapter with the sex scene. You don't have to read it. Nothing SUPER important happens in it, just REALLY hot sex. Find something better to do than to report this, por favor.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

"Ashley, can we...can we talk?" Kevin asked. I felt a nervous sensation through my stomach and nodded. I followed him to his dressing room. It was spacious with a huge couch, a flatscreen, and a reclaimed barnwood coffeetable.

"Okay...so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. Kevin took a step closer to me and put his hand on my arm. I felt a tingling sensation where his hand was, and apparently he felt it, too, because he looked down at his hand and back up at me, smiling.

"I know you. Well, not really. But I saw you. In your car. On the way to the show." I was stunned. He'd noticed me.

"I saw you, too. I was just...you know...listening to you. Sing." I laughed. He chuckled along with me and slid his hand down my arm and into my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"Ashley, do you believe in love at first sight?" he smirked. My heart began to pound.

"I do now." I whispered.

"And this has NOTHING to do with the fact that I'm famous?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not, Kevin! I know it doesn't seem probable to fall in love with someone as soon as you meet them, but it happened. I would love you if you were some random guy on my street. Or the guy who bags groceries at the grocery store. Or the homeless man who sits on the park bench and begs for change." I laughed slightly. He smiled widely and leaned in close. I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted them so badly on mine.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, our lips met. The kiss wasn't raw and animalistic. It was slow and careful, yet passionate. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth, allowing his tongue access. Our tongues fought for dominance as he moved his hand to my shoulder, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh...can I...?" he asked nervously, his hand hovering over my breast.

"What? Oh...yes. Please." I smiled. He laughed as he rested his hand on my breast. We continued kissing and his hands continued kneading my breasts, until one of his fingers ran across a nipple through the shirt, and I gasped.

"Mmm...you like that?" he whispered seductively. I nodded in response and he reached under my shirt and bra to run his cold fingers over my hard nipple. I didn't mean to, but I moaned. Instantly, I felt the bulge in his pants become more noticeable. Smiling, I reached my hand down and palmed him through his jeans. He groaned into the kiss and quickly pulled my shirt over my head. My black, lacy bra was just enough to get his imagination going. His smirk became wider as I reached down and placed one of his hands on my breasts. He kneaded them softly, but then decided it was time for more. Expertly unclasping my bra, his eyes grew wide when he saw my DD breasts.

"Oh...my god." he sighed, leaning his head down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair when he ran his tongue along it.

"Oh, god. Kevin..." I whispered. He continued working my nipples with his tongue and I leaned down to pull his shirt over his head. His body was glorious - exactly what I had imagined. His chest was toned and defined, but not TOO defined. His arms, oh god...they were so hot. Muscles shifted under his skin at the slightest movement and I about came right there. I leaned down and planted kisses on his collarbone, making him pull me closer into his body.

"Tell me what you want." He moaned as I began undoing the zipper on his pants. I leaned up and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"You." I moaned back when I felt his hands undo my zipper as well, snaking inside of my pants to brush his hand against my lacy underwear. I involuntarily bucked against his hand and he chuckled. We both got rid of our pants and were left in just our underwear. I reached down and grasped him slightly through his boxers. His breathing became ragged and he reached down to relieve himself of his confining boxers. He was a lot bigger than I thought he would be. And thicker. Damn.

"How...um...how big are you?" I asked, slightly embarassed. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me roughly. I moaned into the kiss, totally getting distracted by his cock rubbing up onto my thigh.

"8 inches. Not too shabby for a kid in a wheelchair." he laughed.

"Kevin...I kind of wanted to...give you...head. If it's okay with you." I asked, my voice shaky. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Absolutely." he whispered. I got down on my knees, his massive organ in my face. I slowly licked the tip and he inhaled sharply, entangling his hands in my hair. I grabbed the base of his cock and took it all in my mouth, sucking lightly. His moans became louder as I continued alternating between sucking and licking. Finally, after a few minutes, he tensed.

"Ah...Ashley...I'm c-cumming. Oh, god!" he moaned. Suddenly, he shot his load into the back of my throat. I swallowed it all, snaking my body up his, letting my breasts trail along his skin.

"Your turn." he whispered mischeviously. He picked me up and laid me on the couch, looping his thumb underneath my panties. He slowly pulled them down, revealing my wet core. He kissed my neck softly as two of his fingers entered me. I moaned loudly and I felt the vibrations from his laugh on my skin. He leaned his head down and took a lick inside of me, causing me to moan loudly (again). His tongue came to rest on my clit, licking small, tight circles around it. He carefully slipped two fingers back inside of me, pumping them in and out. I cried out and reached down to grab his hair.

"Oh goddddddd. Kevvvvinnn. Mmmmmmmm..."

"God, you taste so good." he moaned. Listening to him moan turned me on so much.

"You FEEL so good. God, I can't believe we've never met. I feel like we've been making love with eachother for our entire lives." I moaned as well. Kevin lifted his head and slid up my body, planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I know. This feels so natural. Like...breathing. Or eating." he smirked, leaning back down. His tongue swam around inside me as his finger worked my clit this time. I arched my back and moaned loudly, reaching back down to take his tongue further inside of me.

"Oh, GODDDD! Kevin! I'm...so...close! Ahhhhh!" I moaned.

"Yeah, baby. Cum. I wanna make you cum so hard." he moaned, thrusting his fingers into me one last time. I screamed, my muscles clenching around him.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Kevin! Oh, god! Mmmmm...Kevvvvvinnnn!"

As my hips bucked against his fingers, his rhythm continued. Coming down from my high, I looked down at him licking his fingers. I smirked at him moving up me, settling his organ between my thighs. He carefully opened a condom that was sitting on the coffee table and rolled it down his length.

"Are you ready, baby? I promise I'll be as gentle as possible." he whispered, letting his lips fall onto my neck. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. He was perfect. The way he made me feel, the way I wanted to make him feel good, the way he touched me like I would disappear any moment. I wanted him. I needed him.

"Make love to me, Kevin." I sighed. He smiled and slowly eased into me. It felt fine at first, but when all 8 inches of him were inside of me, I gasped. It hurt. Bad. A tear rolled down my cheek and my hands grasped his shoulders as I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe. Shhhh. It's okay. We can stop." he whispered, kissing my forehead. I shook my head.

"No. Keep going. It will get better." Kevin nodded and pulled out of me before gently entering again. It was extremely painful, but pain soon gave way to pleasure. As he continued thrusting in and out of me, my hands made their way to his back, gripping in ecstacy.

"God, Kevin...harder." I moaned. He immediately obliged and as he did so, he forcefully hit my spot, causing me to throw my head back with a loud moan.

"Ashley, you're so beautiful." he smiled, kissing my lips as his movements continued.

"You can't even talk. You are without a doubt the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life." I moaned, totally breathless. He flashed his gorgeous smile and I kissed him hard, moving my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, which caused me to moan as well.

I wrapped my legs around him so he could get in deeper and he bit his lip, groaning loud. That was adorable. As we continued, I ran my hands all over his defined chest and stomach. Suddenly, I could feel him starting to lose his rhythm. His motions became erratic and uneven. He was on the verge.

"I...oh, god. I want you...uh...to cum with me." he moaned as he moved a hand in between us, working my clit again. Within a few short thrusts of his organ and a few more movements of his hand, I felt myself clenching around him and I moaned, loud.

"KEVIN! Ohmygoddddd!"

This proved too much for him and he came along side me, letting out a moan that was equally as loud.

"Ashley! Ohhhhmyyygaaaaaaaaawd!"

We laid on the couch, naked, in eachother's arms. He gently stroked my back as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"So, does this mean we're 'official'?" he whispered, planting another kiss on my lips. I smirked at him, returning the kiss.

"Oh, babe. Absolutely. I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled. And I was telling the complete 100% truth. He was my dream man.


	5. Breaking the Rules

**A/N: Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the sex scene ;) Haha. I will warn you, there's a small sex scene near the end of this chapter as well, so if you don't wanna read it, you don't have to.**

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

"And...Action!" Ryan called out. The entire set became quiet as I stood onstage, alone. It was my first scene on "Glee" and I was nervous as Hell. I had gotten the role of Ashley (coincidence?), the popular girl who has a closeted crush on Artie (another coincidence?), but doesn't want to admit it because it will ruin her reputation. The scene we were filming consisted of me singing Elton John's "Your Song" as a secret love song to Artie. What my character doesn't know is that he is listening in the background.

As the backing vocals began, I opened my mouth and began to sing, thinking of Kevin the whole time.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money, but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live.

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song, and this one's for you.

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world..."

The song ended and I sat down on the stage. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned around when I heard someone approaching. Of course, it was Kevin (as Artie). He wheeled up behind me and spoke softly.

"Ashley? W-was that you?" he asked, timidly. I shifted a bit uneasily, playing with my hair a little, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh...uhmm...yeah. I guess." he wheeled closer, a giant smile appearing on his face.

"You should come to Glee Club with me this afternoon. Everyone will love you." he placed his gloved hand over mine and I looked down, shivers running through my spine.

"Um...okay." I smiled up at him. He flashed his beautiful smile and helped me up. I wheeled him to Glee Club and the scene ended. Ryan was very pleased.

"Cut! Check the gate!" he yelled, which meant that would be the final version of the scene. Everyone cheered and Kevin got out of his wheelchair and embraced me in a hug.

"You were fantastic! The fans are going to love you." Kevin smiled. I smirked and pulled him in tighter, resting my head on his chest. Just then, Ryan and Heather approached us.

"Alright, Kevin. It's time for your love scene with Heather. Ready?" Ryan said, putting his arm around Kevin. Kevin looked at Heather and gave her a high-five.

"Let's get dzown!" he yelled. I laughed a little bit and watched him walk off. Just then, Chris came over and looped his arm through mine, leading me in the direction that Kevin was headed.

"C'mon, diva voice. Let's go watch your man get his sex on." he smirked. I mentally panicked.

"H-how did you know about me and Kevin?" I whispered. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Relax, Ash. The whole friggen' cast heard you moaning his name like a whore the night of the Meet and Greet. And he was getting pretty vocal, too. Which...according to Corey, he never did with his last girlfriend, or the one before that." I smiled, a mixture of embarassment and triumph washing over my body. I was the only girl who'd ever made him moan. And the only girl who ever would.

I walked over and the scene had already started. Kevin was lying on the bed with his shirt off and Heather was straddling him in only her bra and a skirt. She leaned down and planted a sultry kiss on his lips and I felt a twang of nausea flash through my stomach when he kissed back.

"Wow...she's so...beautiful." I whispered, jealous of Heather's perfect physique. Chris didn't look at me, his gaze fixed on the two faux-lovers making out in the bed.

"Let's just say that if I was straight...I would TOTALLY tap that." he whispered as Kevin uttered his first line.

"Lemme...lemme grab a condom." he stuttered. Heather pushed him back down onto his bed.

"No. We don't need one. I'm on the pill and we've always used a condom. Let's be a little risky tonight." she smirked and he seemed to go along with it. He ran his hands up and down her sides and she kissed her way down his chest. Finally, after what seemed like years, Ryan yelled to check the gate and Kevin sat up, Heather still on his lap. He pulled her into a hug that lasted a little longer than necessary and I felt the nausea return. I walked to Kevin's trailer and sat on the couch, my face totally blank as he walked in.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

"I know it's just acting and I'm being totally rediculous, but...seeing you be so intimate with someone else...just made my heart break. She's so much prettier and skinnier than I am. Any man would be lucky to have her." I replied, my voice a little shaky. Kevin pulled me in for a long kiss, his arm snaking around my waist to pull me even closer to him (if that were possible).

"Ashley...you have NOTHING to worry about. No one, and I mean no one, will ever make me feel the way you do when we make love. Even just looking at you drives me insane. And yeah, any man would be very lucky to have her. But I'm not 'any man'. I'm YOUR man." he whispered. That was it. I was head over heels for him. His lips connected with mine and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth passionately, cupping my face with his hand for a moment. He let his hand fall from my face to my breast, squeezing gently. I moaned into to the kiss and he chuckled. His hands made their way down my stomach and to the zipper of my jeans, undoing them slowly and pushing them down my legs. I gasped and pulled away.

"Kevin...wait. What about Ryan's 'no-sex-on-set' rule?" I warned him. He just continued what he was doing, slipping two fingers into my underwear, brushing along my clit. I let out a long moan and bucked against his hand, trying to take more of him.

"Ryan can't tell me where or when to love my girlfriend." he moaned as I began undoing his zipper as well. His breathing quickened as I reached into his pants and grasped him through his boxers. I, too pushed his pants down, coming to eye level with his boxer-clad cock. I looked up at him and smiled, pushing his boxers down. His dick sprang out, hard as a rock. I slowly slid it down my throat, fondling his balls. He moaned and grasped the back of my head, pushing me down farther onto him.

"Godddd, Ashley. Mmmm...suck harder." he moaned and I obliged, making his moans become louder. I swirled my tongue around the head and Kevin tensed.

"Shit! Baby, how'd you learn how to do this?" he breathed out, tangling his hands in my hair. I pulled off of him and looked up, meeting his ocean blue eyes.

"Woman's intuition." I winked at him and continued sucking him off. His breathing became rapid and he pushed my head forward, his cock sliding down my throat.

"Uhhhh!...Ashley. Ohmygod...I'm cumming! Shit!" he moaned, shooting his cum into the back of my throat. I swallowed it all and planted a kiss on the tip. I slid up him and wrapped my arms around his neck, flashing a smile.

"Damn, girl. You drive me wild." he chuckled, sliding my shirt up. He kissed along the edge of my bra and reached around my back to unhook it. As my breasts fell out of their confinements, Kevin took one to his mouth, sucking on the nipple lightly.

"Mmmm...Kevin..." I moaned, moving his hand down to my panties. He laughed at my desire and slipped two of his fingers under the elastic. When his fingers came in contact with my clit, I gasped, grabbing his hair and bucking against him. He picked me up bridal-style and laid me on the couch, slipping my panties down my legs.

"How badly do you want my tongue inside you?" he whispered, his fingers still moving on my clit. I moaned and arched my back.

"Soooo fucking bad, baby. Please..." I moaned. He laughed, loving my desperation. He leaned down and drove his tongue into my core. I moaned and reached down to grasp his head, taking more of him into me.

"Oh, fuck. Kevvvvv..." I moaned when he slid his tongue across my clit.

"Mmm...you like that?" he smirked. I arched my back and yelled.

"Ohhhh...yeahhh...DEEPER!" he obliged. Suddenly, I felt a knot tighten in my stomach and then release in a stream of juices and pulsations. Kevin lapped up everything and slid up me. I ran my fingers through his hair and reached down to stroke his cock. He inhaled sharply and rammed into me.

"KEVIN! What about a condom?" I moaned. He kissed my neck and continued.

"We don't need one. I'll pull out." he sighed, going faster. I wrapped my legs around him and clawed his chest. He pulled me into an animalistic kiss and slid his tongue in my mouth. I was so into it that I didn't hear the door of the trailer open.

"What in the Hell is going on in here?" someone yelled from the doorway. Kevin released his lips from mine and pulled out of me. I looked up, coming face to face with Ryan.

Oh shit.


	6. Grave Mistake

**A/N: So I know alot of you know about the whole Ryan's "no-sex-on-set" rule fiasco, but for those of you who don't here's the scoop (this happened a while ago, so whatever):**

**Ryan told the cast that they weren't allowed to have sex on the set and he caught two cast members doin' the nasty (I still personally think it was Kevin and Jenna, but for the sake of the story, we'll just say it was Ashley and Kevin). That's where that whole thing came into play in the last chapter. Mmmmkay? Alright.**

**This scene has ANOTHER sex scene at the end. However, it IS pretty important to the plotline, so I would suggest that you read it (but again, you don't HAVE to).**

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

I sat up quickly, reaching over and grabbing a blanket to cover Ashley up. Ryan pulled up a chair and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

"Now, here's my little predicament, so to speak. I enacted a 'no-sex-on-set' rule. Now, when I came to find Kevin to tell him that he needed to shoot his next scene, I said to myself 'Ryan, you should check his trailer,' so I did. So when I walked up to his trailer, I heard this loud moaning coming from inside. I said to myself 'No. That's not Kevin and Ashley having sex,'...but lo and behold, it was." Ryan explained, using his hands to emphasize his points. I put my arm protectively around Ashley.

"Ryan, it was my fault. I coaxed her into it. She tried to warn me about you finding us, but I told her to not worry about it. So if you're gonna blame anyone, blame me," I said, sitting forward. Ashley's eyes flashed to mine, worried about the consequenses that might follow.

"Ryan, no. It was my fault. I didn't stop him," Ashley immediately came to my defense. Ryan looked from me to her, sighing before breaking out into a big grin.

"Y'know what? I can see that you both are sorry, so I'll let you off the hook for now. But if this EVER happens again, you're both forbidden to spend any time on set together outside of scenes. Understood?" Ryan gestured to us. We both nodded and he turned to walk out. Suddenly, he turned back around and laughed.

"Oh, and you guys might wanna try to keep it down next time you decide to break the rules. And Kevin, you need to brush up on your technique. It's a penis, not a jackhammer," he smiled. I nodded to him and he walked out the door. Instantly, Ashley and I burst into laughter. I wrapped her in my arms and sighed, kissing the top of her head lightly. This girl was my everything.

-Ashley's POV-

"Girl, we're taking you and Kevin out dancing to celebrate your new criminal record," Amber smiled at me. I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Ryan wasn't that pissed," I smiled. Lea looped her arm through mine and cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, from what we heard, it was borderline pornography," she smirked. I shrugged and Amber made a face.

"Ew. That's disgusting," she scoffed. Just then, Kevin came in wearing his white undershirt, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey! Don't be like that. You're just jealous that you didn't get to me first," he laughed. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. I pulled away from him and twirled around, showing off my new black minidress that Dianna helped me pick out with my first "Glee" paycheck. Kevin's eyes widened and his smile grew.

"What'dya think, baby?" I smirked at him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into him.

"You look...fantastic. So sexy. Are you wearing a push-up bra?" I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He laughed into the kiss. "I take that as a yes," he smirked.

"C'mon. We're gonna be late," Kevin smiled, taking my hand and leading me to his Escalade. I strapped myself in and Kevin started the car, backing out of the lot. Halfway to the club, I looked down to see which pair of skinny jeans he decided to wear and noticed a large bulge in the front of his pants.

"Hmmm...did I do that?" I smirked, tracing the bulge with my index finger through his pants. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed.

"You just look so damn good in that dress," he whispered. I laughed and unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out from the front slit of his boxers. It sprang out and I took it in my hand, pumping up and down.

"Shit, Ashley. Why do you do this to me?" he moaned. I leaned down, placing my mouth on his rock-hard member. He laughed, placing one of his hands on the back of my head, guiding his cock down my throat. I bobbed up and down on him for a few minutes until he tensed.

"Agh...babe. I gotta park. I can't concentrate while you do this," he moaned. He pulled into the far corner of a Wal-Mart parking lot and I continued sucking him off.

-Kevin's POV-

"Fuck..." I moaned. Leaning my head back on the seat, I closed my eyes. She felt so...right. Her mouth on my member, sliding up and down, just the slightest amount of suction. I longed for the feeling of being inside of her. I looked down and watched her for a moment, moving her hair out of her face.

"Babe, I can't do this anymore. I need to be inside of you," I moaned, pulling her off of me. She sat up and placed a long kiss on my lips, straddling my cock. I reached under her dress and went to pull her panties down, but my fingers came in contact with her core.

"No panties, baby? A little risky for going dancing, dontcha think?" I whispered, catching her earlobe between my teeth gently. I slid my middle finger inside of her and she gasped.

"See how wet I am for you? See what you do to me?" she whispered. That nearly sent me over the edge. I loved hearing her talk dirty. I slid another finger in and watched her writhe under my touch.

"Fuck me, Kevin," she moaned. I removed my finger and grasped her hips, pulling her down onto my member hard. She caught my lips in a desperate kiss, crying out in ecstasy. I opened my eyes, watching her move up and down on me.

"I love you, Ashley," I whispered. She stopped moving and stared at me. Then I realized...that was the first time I'd ever blatantly said that to her. Or to any one of my girlfriends.

"Y-you what?" she stammered. I sighed, running my hand down her back.

"I know this probably isn't the most romantic time or place to say it, but it's true," I said, smiling at her. She smiled wide and let a small tear roll down her face before kissing me passionately.

"I love you, too," she laughed. I kissed her neck and gasped when she continued to move on me. She grinded down on me and moaned when I reached my hand under her dress to bring my thumb to her clit.

"Ugh...babe. I can't...I'm not going to...last much longer," I moaned, feeling my climax approaching. She arched her back and grabbed my shoulders, moaning loudly.

"Ahhh...Kevin...I'm cumming! Mmmm..." she yelled, clenching around me, her juices spilling all over my cock and onto my jeans. The feeling of her cumming around me made me lose it and I spilled inside of her, bringing my lips to hers and moaning into her mouth. She rode out her orgasm slowly, resting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her back as she came down from her high. We sat there in silence, my organ still inside of her. Suddenly, she sat up quickly, her eyes full of worry.

"Kevin...we didn't use a condom,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are LOVE.<strong>


	7. Teach Me How To Dougie

**A/N: There's no sex scene in this one, but I think it's cute xD**

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

Ashley sat there next to me, staring ahead, no expression on her face.

"Okay, what's the worst case scenario?" I whispered, holding her hand. She turned her head to look at me, a few tears falling down her face.

"That I'm pregnant," she whispered. I wrapped her in a hug. As I stroked her back, I felt a few tears hit my shirt and soak through.

"Shhhh...babe. It's okay. I love you and I'll stay with you if you're pregnant," I breathed out, lifting her chin with my index finger. She turned her face away from me and let more tears fall.

"I'm not stupid. I know how this works. You promise you'll stay with me and then when I get huge and hormonal, you leave," she cried. My brows furrowed together and I kissed her forhead.

"Ash, I swear. I will NEVER leave you. I love you. You're my world," I smiled. She looked into my eyes and kissed me softly.

"I love you, too. And this is just a worst-case scenario. We don't even know anything yet," she smiled back at me. I looked over to the Wal-Mart and an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, I can run into the Wal-Mart and grab some contraception," I offered, but she shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. Let's go dancing. Everyone's probably worrying about us. Actually, they probably all know where we are," she laughed. I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand as we pulled out of the parking lot.

-Ashley's POV-

The music boomed through the door of the club as the bouncer opened it for us. Inside, we found everyone from the cast...that was it. I guessed that we had rented the place out for the night, so Kevin and I set our coats on a secluded booth.

"Wow, wonder where you guys were," Darren smiled at us, throwing his arm around Kevin's shoulder. Dianna and Jenna ran up to me and looped their arms through mine.

"Geez, guys. Can you guys like...not have sex for like 5 minutes?" Dianna laughed. I rolled my eyes and Jenna led all 3 of us to the dance floor. J-Lo's "On the Floor" was blasting and all of the girls started a grind train. The boys all started trying to grab girls out of the line, and I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over, expecting to see Kevin, but seeing Mark instead. He grabbed me out of the line and pulled me close, my back to his front. We grinded, our hips moving in synch with eachothers'. I looked across the dance floor and saw Kevin and Amber grinding and I laughed. His hands were up in the air and he was fist pumping like a tool. Suddenly, I felt Mark's hands on my ass and I thought I would tease Kevin a little.

My hands moved to Mark's hands and I guided them to my upper thighs. He seemed reluctant, but I whispered that we were gonna mess with Kevin and he grinned. He bent me over and grinded against me hard. Kevin looked over, confused, but eventually got the idea. He whispered something to Amber and she laughed. He moved his hand from her hips and smacked her ass. I laughed loud as the song ended and I pulled Mark into a hug. The next song was "No Hands" by Waka Flocka Flame and I cheered.

"Yes! I love this song!" I yelled, and as if he was a psychic, Kevin showed up behind me, pulling me into him. I grinded back into him and moaned when I felt his boner rubbing up against my ass. I threw my arms around his neck from behind and his hands found my upper thighs. He flipped me around and decided to front-grind. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony. His bulge pressed up against my crotch through my dress and I moaned, planting a firm kiss to his lips.

"So, THIS is what you two look like when you're doin' it," Cory laughed. I just continued kissing Kevin and chuckled. I pulled away and the song ended. Just then, Heather yelled out to the DJ.

"DOUGIEEE!" the DJ laughed and turned on "Teach Me How to Dougie". We all laughed and divided the girls and guys, getting ready to have a Dougie-off. Heather and Harry, of course, went first. They were perfect. Every move was flawless and effortless. Then, it was Cory and Jenna's turn. Cory looked like an uncoordinated giant and Jenna glided around him like a gazelle. I looked across the room at Kevin and smiled. He pointed from me to him and then out onto the dance floor. I nodded and once Cory and Jenna were through, we made our way into the middle of everyone.

"OH SNAP! The lovebirds are challenging eachother?" Amber yelled. I laughed and stared Kevin down, smiling devishly.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked, Mr. McHale?" I smirked. He threw his head back into a loud laugh, flashing his perfect smile.

"Oh, it's on," he challenged. He began moving across the dance floor, popping and locking with ease. His pelvic thrusts were incredibly sexy and I felt my face turning red when he noticed me staring. He pointed at me, initiating my turn to go. I honestly didn't know how I could top that, but I tried.

-Kevin's POV-

She was beautiful. Her Dougie-ing was perfect and her sexy confidence was turning me on. I watched as she moved across the floor, her smile growing bigger with each dance move. I smiled at her and she winked at me. As she finished, the DJ boomed through the mic.

"I think we have our winner!" he yelled. Everyone cheered and I pulled her into a hug, kissing her forhead softly.

We loaded into the car and I drove her to her apartment. She had fallen asleep by the time we reached her place. I parked the car, unbuckled her seatbelt, walked around to her side, and picked her up. I took the elevator up to her apartment and opened the door, laying her on her bed. I searched her closet for something more comfortable for her to wear, emerging with a blue cami, a pair of white cotton underwear, and a pair of white boxer shorts. I kissed her cheek softly, watching her eyes flutter open.

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna help you get some pajamas on, okay? You can go right back to sleep when I'm done. I promise," I whispered and she moaned sleepily. I pulled her dress over her head, admiring her soft skin and perfectly round breasts. She was angelic. I slipped the underwear over her legs, following with the boxers. I unclipped her strapless bra and watched as her breasts became visible. I wanted so badly to wake her up and make love to her, but she needed her rest. I slipped the cami over her head and pulled her comforter over her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Mmmm...thank you, baby. I love you," she mumbled, drifting off to sleep again. I chuckled and kissed her forhead softly.

"I love you, too," I whispered. I watched her sleeping for a good hour, just her breathing made me want to kiss her. She was like a drug to me. I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and crawled into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her. She nuzzled closer to my chest and sighed, perfectly content. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, falling asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.


	8. Shock

**A/N: Okay, there's YET ANOTHER small sex scene in the beginning. It's not relevant to the story at all, but it's probably my favorite one so far xD  
>The ending is really good, so you should read this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

I woke up in my room, my head on Kevin's chest. He was softly breathing in and out, lightly snoring occasionally. I brought my lips to his bare chest and he stirred. His eyes blinked open a few times, adjusting to the light, before they met mine. The blue in my comforter made his beautiful blue eyes pop.

"Hey," he groaned. I smiled and ran my hand across his chest.

"Hey, yourself," I yawned, burying my head in his chest again.

"So, today's our day off. Wanna stay here all day?" he smiled, running his hands through my hair. I looked up at him excidedly.

"Can we?" my eyes lit up. He chuckled and brought a hand to my jaw.

"Nothing would make me happier," he smiled, pulling me closer to him. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. I flung my leg across his body, straddling him, and he laughed.

"So, tell me...how did I end up in a pair of pajama shorts, a cami, and no bra?" I smiled down at him. He wrapped his hands around the backs of my thighs and pulled me down onto him.

"I may have had something to do with that," he smirked. I sat up on his stomach and he ran his hands up and down my sides.

"I don't deserve you, babe," I sighed, running my fingers through his soft hair.

"You're right. You deserve so much more," he stared up into my eyes and planted a kiss onto my arm. I smiled and leaned down, kissing his collarbone softly. He groaned and tangled his hands in my hair, pulling my face up to his. He attatched his lips to mine and grazed his tongue along my bottom lip. I smiled into the kiss, opening my mouth and letting him roam. His hand moved down to the top of my cami, pulling it down and exposing my breasts. He broke the kiss and took my nipple into his mouth. I moaned and grinded against him. He ran his tongue across my nipple and brought his hand down to my core, pressing lightly. I pushed my shorts and panties down, guiding his hand back to my core. His index finger circled around my clit and he slipped 2 fingers inside of me. I moaned loudly and ground down onto his fingers.

"Cum for me, baby. I know you need to," he moaned. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard, moaning loudly. I reached behind me and pulled his cock from his boxers. He smiled up at me.

"I wanna make love to you, Ashley. But first...you need to cum," he whispered. My rhythm continued on his fingers and he kissed my neck. Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming sense of pressure between my legs. I threw my head back and moaned his name loud as I came.

"That's it, baby. Just like that," Kevin said, continuing his ministrations. His lips found mine and I slowly came down from my high. Once I'd calmed down, he slid a condom over his member and I eased down slowly onto his cock. His eyes closed and he let out a low moan once I started moving on him.

"Ughhh...Kevin," I moaned, grinding down on him. His hands flew to my sides, guiding me up and down his massive organ.

"I know, baby. I know," he whispered. My movements picked up and he gripped my sides harder, his mouth opening with a throaty moan. I tightened around him and he bucked against me. I decided to try it again and his reaction was the same.

"Keep doing that, Ash. It feels...unbelieveable," he panted. I continued and his moans became louder. Suddenly, he threw his head back and moaned long and loud, cumming hard. He caught me in a desperate kiss and rode out his orgasm. Slowly but surely, he came down from his high as well. I broke the kiss and smiled down at him, brushing a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Let's watch 80's movies all day. I have at least 12," I smiled. He laughed and grabbed my hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"God, I love you," he smirked. I smiled wide and planted another soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too," I whispered, jumping up and grabbing my copy of "The Breakfast Club". He nodded and I popped the DVD in the player, turning the tv on. I grabbed the remote off of my bedside table and handed it to Kevin. He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"For real? Any woman that let's the man control the remote is worth fighting for," he smiled. I laughed and jumped into bed with him, sprawling out across his chest. This day was going to be great.

-Kevin's POV- (2 months later)

Ashley was doing fantastic on "Glee". The fans' responses to her were overwhelmingly positive. The cast had welcomed her with open arms and she felt so comfortable around them. As for us, we were doing fantastic. She moved in with me a month ago and we couldn't have been happier. Our sex life, not gonna lie, was unbelievable. A few weeks ago, we literally had sex 8 times in one day. We had it everywhere: the bed, the couch, the floor, the piano, the shower. It was awesome.

We were driving to the set one morning when she asked me to pull over. She looked pale and sick.

"Are you okay, Ash?" I asked. She shook her head and I pulled off into a gas station parking lot. She ran from the car and kneeled in the grass, vomiting everywhere. I stroked her back and tried to soothe her. Once she was done, I handed her a water bottle and she took a drink from it.

"I need...to go get something from the gas station," she whispered. I looked at her quizically as she grabbed my hand.

"I need a pregnancy test," she whispered. My eyes widened and I nodded.

"Okay. I'll...um...wait in the car," I was unsure of what to say. She smiled and walked into the gas station as I got back into the car.

The wait was the longest 10 minutes of my life. When I saw her walk out of the store, my breath hitched. I was extremely nervous, yet excited at the same time. I knew that with our schedules, we didn't exactly have the time for a baby, but there wasn't another woman in this world I would want to have a baby with. She opened the door and sat down in the seat. I studied her face which was totally emotionless as she stared ahead.

"Ashley...?" I asked. She blinked a few times before looking at me, breathing deeply.

"I'm pregnant,"


	9. Like a Heart Attack

**A/N: Holy crap, it's been a long time! I've been so busy with college and shit that I haven't had time to do anything. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! It's not the end, I'll tell you that ;)**

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

How could this be happening? I'm 18! I haven't even begun to live yet! Me and Kevin's relationship was just becoming serious and we had even talked about getting married. This baby would mess everything up. I wasn't even sure if we could raise this baby. We were so busy that we never even had enough time to spend together, let alone take care of another person together. I sat in Kevin's car, bawling. He wrapped his arms around me and soothed, crying softly.

"Shhh...babe. It's okay. It's gonna be okay," he whispered, stroking my back softly. I tightened my grip on his shirt, sobbing into his chest.

"What...what are we...g-going to do?" I said between breaths. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know, Ashley," he said. I breathed heavily into his chest and he gripped me tighter.

"Maybe we should just get rid of it," I mumbled. He ran his hand through my hair.

"Or...we could just...keep it," he whispered. I snapped my head back and looked at him quizzically.

"What? Kevin, we have no time for a baby. We don't know the first thing about raising a baby," I explained. He placed his hands on either side of my face, smiling.

"We could do this, Ash. Together," he whispered. I studied his face, my mouth slowly curving into a smile.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Like a heart-attack," he laughed. I started tearing up and pulled him into a kiss. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You're going to be a fantastic dad," I whispered into the kiss. He smiled on my lips and continued kissing.

"You're gonna be the world's best mother," he laughed, placing his hand on my stomach. I felt a few tears of his hit my face and he pulled away.

"Oh god, Ashley. I love you," he cried. Seeing him cry made me lose it.

"I love you, Kevin. More than anyone in this world," I cried and pulled him in for another kiss.

"When was the last time we had unprotected sex?" he asked, wiping a tear from my eye. I thought back, not having to think all that hard.

"Before we went to the club. In your car," I reminded him. His eyes widened and he kissed my forehead.

"That was the night I told you I loved you for the first time," he remembered. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

"Well, at least we conceived him or her out of love. And in a sweet car," I laughed. Kevin threw his head back and roared in laughter.

"That was a good one, babe," he smiled, still laughing. I shrugged and ran my finger down his chest.

"I do what I can," I smirked. I undid the top buttons on his shirt and leaned down, kissing his bare chest. He leaned his head down and watched as my lips moved across his chest. After about 2 minutes, he lifted my head, kissing my lips softly.

"Can we tell people?" Kevin asked, his eyes lighting up in anticipation. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I guess they're gonna find out sooner or later. We better tell Ryan first, though, so he can write it into the script," I suggested. Kevin nodded his head and sighed.

"I can't believe you're having my baby," he smiled. I looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"There isn't anyone on this earth I would rather have a baby with," I chuckled. I slid over into my seat and Kevin took my hand, squeezing it lightly as he drove to the set.


End file.
